Makbule Atadan'in Atatürk'ün mirasına yaklaşımı
MAKBULE ATADAN’IN ATATÜRK’ÜN MİRASINA YAKLAŞIMI Gültekin Kamil BİRLİK* ÖZET Atatürk 11 Haziran 1937’de çiftliklerini Hazineye, 5 Eylül 1938 tarihli vasiyetiyle para, hisse senetleri, Çankaya’daki menkul ve gayrimenkullerini belli şartlar altında Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine bağışladı. Atatürk, kendisine hediye edilen evlerden Bursa’daki köşkünü Şubat 1938’de Bursa Belediyesine bağışladığını açıklamıştı. Hastalığı sırasında İstanbul’da vasiyetini yazarken, diğer evlerini de Ankara’ya döndüğünde bağışlamaya karar vermişti. Ancak Ankara’ya dönemedi. Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Bursa’daki de dâhil olmak üzere bütün evleri Makbule (Boysan) Atadan’a kaldı. Oysa Atatürk mal varlığını Makbule Hanım’a bırakmadan bağışlamayı istemiş, bu amaçla 1933’te özel bir kanun hazırlanmıştı. Makbule Atadan Atatürk’ün bilinen vasiyetinin gerçek olmadığını, bu vasiyete inanmadığını açıklamıştır. Vasiyete inanmama nedeni, kendisine daha fazla şeyin bırakılacağı yönündeki beklentisiydi. Bununla birlikte, Atatürk’ün çiftliklerini Hazineye bağışlamasını kendisi de istemiştir. Makbule Atadan, Atatürk’ten kendisine kalanlarla ve vasiyetle bağlanan aylık 1.000 lira ile geçinemedi. Sağlığının da bozulması sonrasında, kendisinin talebi üzerine, Atatürk’ün vatana yaptığı hizmetlerden dolayı 1948 yılında Makbule Atadan’a devlet tarafından 1.000 lira maaş bağlandı. 18 Ocak 1956’da vefat ettiğinde, bütün devlet erkânının katılımıyla Atatürk’ün kız kardeşine resmi bir cenaze töreni düzenlendi. Makbule Atadan vefat ettiğinde geride değerli bir miras bırakmamıştı. Anahtar Kelimeler: Atatürk, Makbule Atadan, Abdürrahim Tuncak, Atatürk’ün mirası, Atatürk’ün vasiyeti. * Dr., gkbirlik@gmail.com. MAKBULE ATADAN’S RECEPTION OF MUSTAFA KEMAL ATATURK’S HERITAGE ABSTRACT Ataturk donated his farms to the Treasury on 11 June 1937, with his 5 September 1938 will, he donated his cash, his movable property and real estates in Çankaya to Republican People’s Party, under certain conditions. Ataturk announced that he left his villa in Bursa, which was one of the houses that was given as a gift to him, to Bursa Municipality in February 1938. During his illness while writing his will, he decided that he would donate the other houses that belonged to him on his return to Ankara. However, he could not go back to Ankara. In the aftermath of his death, all his houses including the one in Bursa were left to Makbule (Boysan) Atadan. Interestingly enough, he wanted to donate all his houses, not to leave them to Makbule Hanım, a special law was issued. Makbule Atadan declared that the so-called will by Ataturk was not real and she was not convinced by it. The reason why she was not convinced by it was her expectations about inheriting more after his death. Along with this, she too wanted that Ataturk donated his farms to the Treasury. Makbule Atadan could not live on what she inherited from Ataturk and the salary of 1000 liras as part of his will. After her health deteriorated, on her request, due to Ataturk’s service to the country, in 1948 the Turkish State decided to give her a salary of 1000 liras. When Makbule Atadan died on 18 January 1956, she did not leave anything valuable behind. An official funeral to which all the government officials attended was organized for her as she was Ataturk’s sister. Keywords: Ataturk, Makbule Atadan, Abdurrahim Tuncak, Ataturk’s wealth, Ataturk’s will. GİRİŞ Atatürk, ziraatın geliştirilmesi için oluşturduğu çiftliklerini 11 Haziran 1937’de Hazineye hediye etti. Hayatta iken üzerinde kalmasını istediği para, hisse senetleri, Çankaya’daki menkul ve gayrimenkullerini ise, hastalığı sırasında 5 Eylül 1938’de vasiyetiyle düzenleyerek, belli koşullar altında Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine bağışladı. Atatürk vasiyetini hazırlarken, kendisine hediye edilen evleri, Ankara’ya döndüğünde belediye ve ilgili kuruluşlara hediye etme kararı almıştı. Ancak kısa bir süre sonra vefat ettiği için, bu evler kanuni mirasçısı olan kız kardeşi Makbule (Boysan) Atadan’a kaldı. Yapılan bu çalışmayla, daha önce incelenmemiş olan, Atatürk’ten kalan evlere daha sonra ne olduğu, Makbule Atadan’ın Atatürk’ün çiftliklerini bağışlamasını ve vasiyetini nasıl karşıladığı, Makbule Atadan’ın ekonomik durumunun ve mirasının nasıl olduğu konularının araştırılması amaçlanmıştır. Çalışmanın kapsamı, Atatürk’ün bağışladığı mal varlığı, Atatürk’ten kalan evlere ve mirasa Makbule Atadan’ın yaklaşımı, Makbule Atadan’ın ekonomik durumu ve mirası konularıyla sınırlandırılmıştır. Çalışma yöntemi olarak, çalışma kapsamına giren konularla ilgili olan arşiv belgeleri ve tapu kayıtlarının incelenmesi ve ortaya çıkacak sonuçlara göre bir makale hazırlanması esas alınmıştır. Resmi kaynakların eksik bıraktığı alanlarda ise, dönemi yaşayan kişilerin konu hakkındaki eserlerinden yararlanılmıştır. Ayrıca, döneme ilişkin basın da incelenmiştir. Başlamadan önce Atatürk’ün hayatta kalan tek kardeşi ve kanuni mirasçısı olan Makbule Hanım hakkında kısa bir bilgi vermek yerinde olacaktır. 1885 yılında doğan Makbule Hanım , Mustafa Mecdi Bey (Boysan) ile evlendi. Atatürk vefat ettiğinde evliliği devam eden Makbule Hanım “Boysan” soyadını taşıyordu. Eşinden ayrıldıktan sonra, Atatürk’ten yadigâr kalan anlamına gelen “Atadan” soyadını aldı . Makbule Hanım’ın ne zaman evlendiği ve ne zaman boşandığı ile ilgili bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Kendisinin anlatımına göre, Mustafa Kemal Paşa 19 Mayıs 1919’da Samsun’a çıktığında Makbule Hanım, eşi ve annesi ile birlikte İstanbul’da kalmıştı . Bu bilgiden 1919 yılında evli olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. 19 Ekim 1944 tarihli tapu kaydında “Boysan” soyadını kullanmıştı . 7 Eylül 1947 tarihli mektubunda ise “Atadan” soyadını kullandığı görülmektedir . Bu bilgilerden, 1944 ile 1947 yılları arasında eşinden ayrıldığı ve soyadını değiştirdiği anlaşılmaktadır. Makbule Atadan, Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Ankara’dan ayrılarak İstanbul’a yerleşti . Ancak hastalığı nedeniyle Temmuz 1954’te Ankara’ya geri geldi. Cumhurbaşkanı Celal Bayar kendisiyle yakından ilgilendi ve hastalığının tedavisi için her türlü yardım yapıldı. Biraz iyileşince tekrar İstanbul’a döndü. Makbule Atadan, hastalığının ilerlemiş olduğu aşamada yeniden Ankara’ya gitti. Celal Bayar, Makbule Atadan ile görüşmesinde, hastalığının ileri bir aşamada olduğunu fark etti ve Gülhane Askeri Hastanesi’ne yatırılmasını sağladı . Makbule Atadan dokuz ay süreyle tedavi gördüğü Gülhane Askeri Hastanesinde, 18 Ocak 1956’da kanser nedeniyle vefat etti . Kendisine 19 Ocak 1956’da resmi bir cenaze töreni düzenlendi. Cumhurbaşkanı Celal Bayar, Meclis Başkanı Refik Koraltan, Başbakan Adnan Menderes, bakanlar, milletvekilleri, diğer resmi görevliler, Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi Genel Başkanı İsmet İnönü, askerî bando ve askerî kıtanın yanı sıra kalabalık bir halk kitlesi de cenaze törenine katıldı . 1. ATATÜRK’ÜN MAL VARLIĞINI BAĞIŞLAMASI Mustafa Kemal Paşa, bankacılık ve ziraat alanlarında örnek oluşturmak amacıyla girişimlerde bulunmuştur. Bu kapsamda, aşağıda açıklandığı gibi, Hindistanlı Müslümanların gönderdiği yardım paralarından kendisine teslim edilenlerle Türkiye İş Bankasının kurulmasını sağlamış, ayrıca farklı iklim bölgelerinde örnek çiftlikler oluşturmuştur. Millî Mücadele’ye yardım amacıyla Hindistanlı Müslümanlar Mustafa Kemal Paşa’ya 843.294 lira yardım gönderilmişti . Bu paranın önemli bir kısmı, Büyük Taarruz öncesinde Batı Cephesi Komutanlığı emrine verildi. Zaferden sonra bu paranın 380.000 lira civarındaki miktarı, İcra Vekilleri Heyetinin kararıyla Mustafa Kemal Paşa’ya iade edildi . Mustafa Kemal Paşa kendisine iade edilen parayı memleket adına en uygun şekilde nasıl kullanabileceğini araştırırken, millî bir banka kurmak fikri kendisine iletilmişti. Mustafa Kemal Paşa, yabancı mali kuruluşların hükümete karşı takındığı olumsuz tavır nedeniyle, millî bir müesseseye ihtiyaç olduğuna inandığından, bu paranın 250.000 lirasını kurulması kararlaştırılan Türkiye İş Bankasına sermaye olarak koydu . Mustafa Kemal Paşa, Hindistanlı Müslümanların gönderdiği yardım parasının geri kalan kısmını ziraat alanında kullanmayı uygun gördü. Bu amaçla Ankara’da Orman Çiftliği, Silifke yakınlarında Tekir ve Şövalye Çiftlikleri, Tarsus’ta Piloğlu Çiftliği, Dörtyol’da Karabasamak Çiftliği ile portakal bahçesi, Yalova’da Baltacı ve Millet Çiftlikleri, parça parça olarak sahiplerinden ve metruk (terk edilmiş) mallar idaresinden 1924 yılından başlayarak satın alındı . a. Atatürk’ün Çiftliklerini Bağışlaması Atatürk, gelişme gösterdikten sonra çiftliklerini bağışlamaya karar verdi. Karadeniz seyahatine çıkmak üzere İstanbul’a gelen Atatürk, Hasan Rıza Soyak’a, İsmet İnönü ile konuşması sonrasında çiftlikleri bütün tesis ve varlıklarıyla birlikte Hazineye bağışlamaya karar verdiğini söyledi ve Ankara’ya gidip bir liste hazırlamasını istedi. Atatürk bu görüşmede, kendisi adına İsmet İnönü’ye bir mektubun esaslarını da dikte ettirerek, mektubun İsmet İnönü’ye gösterilip onayı alındıktan sonra, telgrafla kendisine bildirilmesini istedi . Hasan Rıza Soyak, İstanbul’da kendisine verilen direktif doğrultusunda hazırlıklarını tamamlayarak Atatürk’e gönderdi . Bu hazırlık sonrasında, Atatürk 11 Haziran 1937’de Hasan Rıza Soyak’a gönderdiği yazıda, çiftliklerin devri hakkında Başvekâlete yazılan mektup ile ilişiğindeki listenin uygun olduğunu, kendi imzası altında Başvekile vermesini, kendisinin aslını imzaladığını bildirdi. Atatürk bu yazısında Hasan Rıza Soyak’a ayrıca, belediye ve idare-i hususiyelere (özel idarelere) devredilecek emlak için yazdıklarını da uygun bulduğunu belirtti20. Atatürk 11 Haziran 1937’de Başvekâlete gönderdiği yazıyla çiftliklerini bağışlamaya karar verdiğini bildirdi. Hazineye bağışlama gerekçesini, ziraat yöntemlerini geliştirme, üretimi artırma ve köylüyü kalkındırma alanlarında devlet tarafından uygulanacak olan tedbirlere yardımcı olmak şeklinde açıkladı. Çiftliklerin arazisi ile tesisat ve demirbaşlarını özet olarak gösteren listeyi yazısına ilişik olarak koyan Atatürk, gerekli kanuni işlemin yapılmasını istedi. İlişik listede, Ankara’da Orman Çiftliği, Silifke’de Tekir ve Şövalye Çiftlikleri, Tarsus’ta Piloğlu Çiftliği, Dörtyol’da Karabasamak Çiftliği ve portakal bahçesi, Yalova’da Millet ve Baltacı Çiftliklerine ait bilgiler yer almaktaydı . 7 Ocak 1938’de kabul edilen Kanun ile her türlü ziraat işleri ve sanatıyla ilgilenmek üzere Devlet Ziraat İşletmeleri Kurumu oluşturuldu. Kanun’un beşinci maddesinde, Atatürk’ün 11 Haziran 1937 tarihli mektubuyla Hazineye bağışladığı bütün menkul ve gayrimenkul mallarının ve bunlara ait hak ve vecibelerin, Kanun’un yayın tarihinden itibaren Devlet Ziraat İşletmeleri Kurumuna intikal edeceği hükmü yer aldı . Hazineye hediye edilen çiftliklerinin resmi devir işlemi, Devlet Ziraat İşletmeleri Kurumu Kanunu’nun kabul edilmesi sonrasında yapıldı. Atatürk 11 Mayıs 1938 tarihinde, Dâhiliye Vekili Şükrü Kaya, Ziraat Vekili Faik Kurdoğlu ve Ankara Valisi Nevzat Tandoğan da yanında bulunurken, Hazineye hediye ettiği çiftliklerin devri için resmi işlemi gerçekleştirdi. Orman Çiftliğinde yapılan bu resmi devir işleminde Ankara Defterdarı ve Tapu Müdürü de hazır bulunmuştu . b. Atatürk’ün Vasiyeti ile Bağışladıkları Atatürk çiftliklerini bağışladıktan sonra, hastalığının ilerlemesi üzerine, sahip olduğu menkul ve gayrimenkullerini de bağışlamak için vasiyetini hazırladı. Eylül 1938’de Atatürk’ün karnındaki suyun alınmasına karar verilmişti . Hasan Rıza Soyak, Atatürk’ün, karnının delinerek su alınmasını önemli ve tehlikeli bir operasyon olarak gördüğünü, bu nedenle, zaten beş altı yıldır aralarında hazırlanması için konuştuklarını belirttiği vasiyetini yazmaya karar verdiğini anlatmıştır . Hasan Rıza Soyak’ın verdiği bilgiye göre, Atatürk, su alma operasyonu öncesinde Hasan Rıza Soyak’tan, sahip olduğu malvarlığının listesini yapmasını istedi. Hasan Rıza Soyak’ın hazırladığı listeyi inceleyen Atatürk, bunları ikiye ayıracağını, hayatta bulunduğu müddetçe üzerinde kalması lazım gelen para, hisse senetleri, Çankaya’daki köşk ve eşyaların hazırlanacak vasiyete konulacağını söyledi. Bunların dışında kalanları, yani Çankaya’dan başka yerdeki emlak ve evleri, Ankara’ya döner dönmez, mahalli belediyelere veya diğer kurumlara verip, gerekli işlemleri de yaptıracağını açıkladı. Atatürk vasiyetname hakkında düşündüğü esasları Hasan Rıza Soyak’a not ettirdi ve hazırlanmasını istedi. Daha sonra, Hasan Rıza Soyak’ın hazırladığı taslak üzerinde gerekli gördüğü değişiklikleri yaparak, kendi el yazısı ile vasiyetini yazdı . Kılıç Ali de vasiyetin hazırlanma nedenini Hasan Rıza Soyak gibi açıklamıştır. Kılıç Ali, Atatürk’ün, karnından su alınma işlemini önemli ve tehlikeli olarak gördüğünü, bu yüzden düşündüğü birkaç meseleyi not halinde vasiyet etmek ihtiyacı duyduğunu belirtmişti . Atatürk’ün tedavi sürecine katılan ve karnından su alınması öncesindeki olaylara tanıklık eden Dr. Nihad Reşad Belger de benzer bir anlatımda bulunmuştur. Belger, Atatürk’ün bu işi bir ameliyat gibi düşündüğünü, bağırsaklarının ameliyat sırasında delinmesinden endişe ederek, bir kaza ihtimaline karşı hazırlıklı olma düşüncesiyle vasiyetnamesini yazdığını söylemişti . Geçmiş dönemde, Gazi Mustafa Kemal sahip olduğu bütün menkul ve gayrimenkullerini Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine bırakmak niyetinde olmuş ve buna göre vasiyet hazırlamak istemişti. Ancak bunun imkânsız olduğu ve Medeni Kanun gereğince mirasçıların korunmuş hisselerinin bulunduğu kendisine hatırlatılınca, meselenin araştırılmasını istemişti. Araştırma sonrasında, tek çare olarak bir kanun hazırlanması gerektiği ortaya çıkmış, Gazi Mustafa Kemal’in onayı ile ilgili kanun hazırlanmıştı . 12 Haziran 1933’te TBMM’de kabul edilen Kanun’la, Gazi Mustafa Kemal’in, Medeni Kanun’un 452’nci maddesi kapsamındaki tasarrufları, korunmuş hisseler hakkındaki hükmün dışında tutuldu ve bu Kanun’un Gazi Mustafa Kemal’in bütün mallarını kapsaması esası kabul edildi . Atatürk’ün vasiyeti 28 Kasım 1938 tarihinde Ankara Adliye Sarayındaki Üçüncü Sulh Hâkimliğinde, Makbule Boysan, Adliye Vekili Hilmi Uran, Dâhiliye Vekili Refik Saydam, Hariciye Vekili Şükrü Saraçoğlu, bazı mebus, avukat ve hâkimlerin de hazır bulunduğu özel bir törenle açıldı . Açılan zarf içinden Altıncı Noter İsmail Kunter’in tutmuş olduğu zabıt çıktı. Bu zabıtta noter tarafından: 6 Ekim 1938 tarihinde Atatürk tarafından Dolmabahçe Sarayı’na çağrıldığı, Hasan Rıza Soyak ve Dr. Neşet Ömer İrdelp’in de hazır bulunduğu ortamda, Atatürk’ün kendisine, “Bu benim vasiyetnamemdir. Size teslim ediyorum. Kanuni icabatını icra edersiniz.” diyerek vasiyetin verildiği yazılmıştı. Sonrasında bu zabıt orada düzenlenmiş, Atatürk, Hasan Rıza Soyak, Dr. Neşet Ömer İrdelp ve İsmail Kunter tarafından imzalanmıştı. Bu zabtın okunmasından sonra, Atatürk’ün kendi el yazısı ile 5 Eylül 1938 tarihinde yazdığı vasiyetini içeren zarfı açıldı. Atatürk’ün vasiyetnamesi şu şekildeydi: “Malik olduğum bütün nukut (nakit) ve hisse senetleriyle Çankaya’daki menkul ve gayrimenkul emvalimi (mallarımı), Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine, atideki şartlarla terk ve vasiyet ediyorum: 1- Nukut ve hisse senetleri, şimdiki gibi, İş Bankası tarafından nemalandırılacaktır. 2- Her seneki nemadan, bana nispetleri şerefi mahfuz kaldıkça, yaşadıkları müddetçe, Makbule’ye ayda bin, Afet’e 800, Sabiha Gökçen’e 600, Ülkü’ye 200 lira ve Rukiye ile Nebile’ye şimdiki yüzer lira verilecektir. 3- Sabiha Gökçen’e bir ev de alınabilecek ayrıca para verilecektir. 4- Makbule’nin yaşadığı müddetçe Çankaya’da oturduğu ev de emrinde kalacaktır. 5- İsmet İnönü’nün çocuklarına yüksek tahsillerini ikmal için muhtaç olacakları yardım yapılacaktır. 6- Her sene nemadan mütebaki miktar yarı yarıya, Türk Tarih ve Dil kurum- larına tahsis edilecektir.” c. Atatürk’ün Vasiyetinde Yer Almayan Evleri Atatürk’ün, Hasan Rıza Soyak’ın belirttiği gibi, sahip olduğu gayrimenkulleri iki gruba ayırdığı görülmektedir. Atatürk, birinci grup olarak nitelediği, hayatta kaldığı sürece üzerinde bulunmasını istediği Çankaya’daki gayrimenkullerini vasiyetnamesi ile düzenlemiştir. Vasiyeti dışında bıraktığı ve ikinci grup olarak nitelediği gayrimenkullerini ise, vasiyetini yazdıktan sonra Ankara’ya döner dönmez bağışlamayı amaçlamıştır. Ancak Atatürk’ün sağlık durumu, İstanbul’da vasiyetini yazdığı 5 Eylül 1938 tarihinden sonra ağırlaşmış, bu nedenle Ankara’ya dönememiştir. Çevresinde bulunan kişilerin, hastalığının ilerlemiş olduğu günlerde Atatürk’ün Ankara’ya gitmeyi çok istediğini anlattıkları görülmektedir. Kılıç Ali konuyla ilgili olarak Atatürk’ün: “Beni bir an önce Ankara’ya getirin. Yapılacak önemli işlerim var.” dediğini belirtmiştir . Salih Bozok, Atatürk’ün hasta olduğu dönemde en büyük özleminin Ankara’ya gitmek olduğunu, sık sık “Ah Ankara’ya gidemedik.” dediğini anlatmıştır . Afet İnan da, üç gün süren ve 22 Ekim 1938’de sona eren komayı atlattıktan sonra, iyi olduğu saatlerde Atatürk’ün Ankara’ya gitmek için hasret çektiğini söylemiştir . Atatürk’ün yanında çalışanların da benzer anlatımları bulunmaktadır. Nuri Ulusu, Dolmabahçe’de hastalığı sırasında Atatürk’ün her zaman, “Bir Evimize (Çankaya’ya) gidebilsek” dediğini, ancak doktorların buna izin vermediğini belirtmiştir . Cemal Granda da, Dolmabahçe’de hasta yatarken Atatürk’ün her gün Ankara’ya gitmek istediğini, ancak doktorların buna izin vermediğini, buna rağmen Atatürk’ün, “Bir an önce beni Ankara’ya gönderin. Yapacak önemli işlerim var.” dediğini anlatmıştır . Atatürk’ün Ankara’ya döndükten sonra mahalli belediyelere veya diğer kurumlara vermeyi amaçladığı gayrimenkulleri kendisine çeşitli zamanlarda hediye edilmiş olan evlerden oluşmaktaydı. Atatürk’e, Bursa Belediyesi tarafından 1923’de Bursa’da, Samsun Belediyesi tarafından 1924’de Samsun’da, Erzurum İl Özel İdaresi tarafından 1926’da Erzurum’da, Diyarbakır Belediyesi tarafından 1926’da Diyarbakır’da, İzmir Belediyesi tarafından 1927’de İzmir’de, Konya Belediyesi tarafından 1927’de Konya’da, Trabzon İl Özel İdaresi tarafından 1931’de Trabzon’da, Antalya’da ve İstanbul Belediyesi tarafından Florya’da evler hediye edilmişti . Afet İnan, ikinci grup gayrimenkuller konusunda Hasan Rıza Soyak’a benzer bir açıklamada bulunmuştur. Buna göre, Türk milletinin kendisine hediye ettiği evlerin hepsini, Atatürk son senelerinde bulundukları şehirlere vermeyi öngörmüştü . Hasan Rıza Soyak ve Afet İnan’ın ifade ettiği gibi, Atatürk’ün, Çankaya dışında kalan emlak ve evlerini belediyelere verme konusunda, vasiyetini düzenlemeden önce bazı uygulamalar yaptığı görülmektedir. Atatürk bu kapsamda, kendisine hediye edilmiş olan Bursa’daki köşkünü Bursa Belediyesine, bazı emlak ve arsalarını da Ankara Belediyesine hediye etmiştir. Atatürk, Bursa ziyareti sırasında, Bursa Belediye Başkanına 2 Şubat 1938’de gönderdiği yazıda, Bursa Belediyesinin 1923 yılında kendisine hediye ettiği Çelikpalas Oteli’ndeki müstakil köşkünü, bütün müştemilatıyla birlikte Bursa Belediyesine hibe ettiğini bildirdi. Atatürk ayrıca, Bursa kaplıcalarının büyük ve medeni ihtiyaçlarından birini karşıladığını belirttiği Çelikpalas Oteli’nin, Bursa Belediyesinin çabası ve yardımıyla daha fazla geliştirilmesine yardımcı olmak için, Çelikpalas Oteli’nin ait olduğu şirketteki 34.830 liralık hissesini de Bursa Belediyesine terk ettiğini açıkladı . Yukarıda bahsedildiği gibi, Atatürk 11 Haziran 1937’de Hasan Rıza Soyak’a çiftliklerini bağışlamasıyla ilgili bir yazı göndermişti. Atatürk bu yazısında, direktifi doğrultusunda Hasan Rıza Soyak’ın hazırlamış olduğu, belediye ve idare-i hususiyelere devredilecek olan emlakinin de uygun olduğunu belirtmişti. Ancak yazıda bu emlakinin neler olduğu hakkında bir bilgi yer almamıştı . Çiftliklerin resmi devir işlemi yapılırken, aynı anda Atatürk’ün bazı emlakini de devrettiği görülmekte, bu emlakin, Hasan Rıza Soyak’a gönderilen yazıda belirtilen ve aşağıda yer alan emlak olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Atatürk, hipodrom ve stadyum civarındaki arsalar ile çarşı içindeki bir otel ve altındaki dükkânları Ankara Belediyesine, Ulus matbaasını da bütün demirbaşıyla ve çevresindeki arsalarla birlikte Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine bağışladı. Bunlarla ilgili resmi işlemler, hediye edilen çiftliklerin resmi işlemleri ile beraber 11 Mayıs 1938’de yapıldı . Belediyelere bağışladığı emlak ve arsalar dışında kalan ve vasiyetnamesinde yer almayan Atatürk’ün evlerinin, vefatından sonra ne olduğu hakkında aşağıdaki araştırma yapılmıştır. Bu kapsamda, Atatürk’ün Trabzon’daki köşkü, Erzurum’daki evi ile Samsun’daki evi incelenmiştir. Trabzon Vilayeti İdare-i Hususiyesinin malı olan Trabzon’daki köşkün, Vilayet Daimi Encümenliğinin 18 Mayıs 1931 tarihli kararıyla Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa’ya hediye edilmesi kararı alınmıştı. Hediyeye ilişkin resmi işlemler 16 Haziran 1931 tarihinde yapıldı ve köşk Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa adına tapuya kaydedildi . Bu köşk, Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında, kanuni mirasçısı kız kardeşi Makbule Boysan’a intikal etti. Bu konuya ilişkin yasal işlem, Ankara Asliye Hukuk Hâkimliğinin 7 Aralık 1938 tarih ve 938/2509 esas ve 1627 karar sayılı veraset ilamı gereğince gerçekleştirildi. Köşk Makbule Boysan adına 31 Temmuz 1939 tarihinde tapuya tescil edildi . Mustafa Kemal Paşa’nın, Erzurum Kongresinin yapıldığı dönemde kaldığı ev için, Erzurum Vilayeti Meclis-i Umumisi (Genel Meclisi) 31 Aralık 1925’te, bedelsiz olarak Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa’ya hediye edilmesi kararı almıştı. Erzurum Vilayeti İdare-i Hususiyesi adına tapuya kayıtlı olan ev, Erzurum Vilayeti İdare-i Hususiyesinin 8 Şubat 1926 tarihli ve 3241/106 numaralı tezkeresi gereğince, aynı gün Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa adına tapuya kayıt edildi . Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Erzurum’daki bu ev de, veraset ilamı gereğince, Atatürk’ün kanuni mirasçısı Makbule Boysan adına 5 Ağustos 1939 tarihinde tapuya tescil edildi . Mustafa Kemal Paşa’nın 19 Mayıs 1919’da Samsun’a çıktığında kaldığı ev de kendisine hediye edilmişti . Tapu görevlilerince ifade edildiğine göre, Samsun’a ait kadastro 1947 yılında hazırlandığından, evin hediye edildiği döneme ilişkin tapu kayıtları bulunmamaktadır. Bu nedenle, evin hediye ediliş tarihinin ve şeklinin tapu kayıtlarından öğrenilmesi mümkün olamamıştır. Konu üzerine yapılan bir çalışmada, Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa’nın 20 Eylül 1924’te Samsun’a ikinci gelişinde, Belediye tarafından evin kendisine hediye edildiği bilgisi bulunmaktadır . Aşağıda değinileceği gibi, Yozgat Milletvekili Ziya Arkant, Mecliste yaptığı konuşmada, Samsun’daki evin Makbule Boysan’ın tasarrufuna geçtiğini açıklamıştı . Makbule Boysan 9 Temmuz 1941’de Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine gönderdiği yazıda, kendisine ödenmekte olan “Samsundaki Fırka binası kirasının” yeni adresine gönderilmesini istemişti . Bu bilgiler dikkate alındığında, döneme ilişkin tapu kayıtları olmamakla birlikte, Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Samsun’daki evin, Trabzon’daki köşk ile Erzurum’daki ev örneklerinde olduğu gibi, kanuni mirasçısı Makbule Boysan’a kaldığı sonucuna varılmaktadır. Mustafa Kemal Paşa, Samsun’da kendisine hediye edilen bu evi, 1926 yılında mahalli Cumhuriyet Halk Fırkasının istifadesine bırakmıştı . Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında evin yeni sahibi Makbule Boysan’ın ise, evi Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine kiraladığı, 9 Temmuz 1941 tarihli yazısında görülmektedir. 2. MAKBULE ATADAN’IN ATATÜRK’ÜN MİRASINA YAKLAŞIMI a. Makbule Boysan’ın Atatürk’ten Miras Kalan Evlere Yaklaşımı Trabzon’daki köşk, Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında veraset ilamı gereğince Makbule Boysan’a intikal etmişti . Bu köşk 1943’te Trabzon Belediyesi tarafından istimlâk edildi . Köşk daha sonra Trabzon Belediyesi tarafından “Atatürk Müzesi” haline getirildi. Günümüzde de müze olarak hizmet vermektedir . Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Erzurum’daki ev de, veraset ilamı gereğince Makbule Boysan adına tapuya tescil edilmişti . Tapu kayıtlarına göre Erzurum’daki bu ev, Makbule Boysan tarafından 10.000 lira karşılığında Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumuna, Erzurum Çocuk Yuvası olarak kullanılmak üzere satıldı. Bu ev, İstanbul Eyüp Tapu Sicil Muhafızlığının 12 Ekim 1944 gün ve 1033 sayılı tezkeresiyle gönderilen 620/1944 yevmiye numaralı resmi senedi sonrasında, 19 Ekim 1944 tarihinde Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu Genel Merkezi adına tapuya tescil edildi . Ev daha sonra onarılarak 3 Ekim 1984 tarihinde “Atatürk Evi Müzesi” adıyla ziyarete açıldı. Ev halen müze olarak hizmet vermektedir . Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Samsun’daki evin de Makbule Boysan’a kaldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Bu eve ilişkin 21 Ağustos 1951 tarihli ilk tapu kaydında, 496 metrekare arsa üzerindeki evin eski sahibi olarak Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi gösterilmiş, iktisap sureti (edinme şekli) kadastro olarak belirtilmiştir . Bu tapu kaydı, Makbule Boysan’ın Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine kiralamış olduğu bu evi, daha sonra sattığını göstermektedir. Yozgat Milletvekili Ziya Arkant Meclisteki konuşmasında, Samsun’daki evin Makbule Boysan’ın tasarrufuna geçtiğini, daha sonra da sattığını açıklaması , bu durumu desteklemektedir. 27 Ekim 1995 tarihli ikinci tapu kaydında, evin bulunduğu 377 metrekarelik bölümün, Maliye Hazinesine 1.000.000 lira bedel ile satıldığı bilgisi bulunmaktadır . Ev 1 Kasım 1995 tarihinde Kültür Bakanlığına tahsis edilmiş ve restore edildikten sonra 8 Kasım 1998 tarihinde ziyarete açılmıştır. Daha sonra “Gazi Müzesi” adı verilen bu ev halen müze olarak hizmet vermektedir . Yukarıda açıklandığı gibi, Atatürk Bursa Belediye Başkanına gönderdiği yazıda, Çelikpalas Oteli’ndeki müstakil köşkünü Bursa Belediyesine hibe ettiğini bildirmişti. Atatürk ayrıca, Çelikpalas Oteli’nin ait olduğu şirketteki 34.830 liralık hissesini de Bursa Belediyesine terk ettiğini açıklamıştı . Makbule Boysan’ın 9 Temmuz 1941’de Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine gönderdiği yazısında Bursa’daki bu köşke ait bilgiler bulunmaktadır. Makbule Boysan bu yazısında, Bursa’daki köşke ait olup bankaya konulmuş olan 5.000 liranın, rehin tutulması nedeniyle alacaklısına verileceğinden dolayı, çekilmesini, vergi gibi masrafların bu paradan kesilmeyip, kendi maaşından kesilmesini istemiştir . Yazıdaki bu bilgiden, Atatürk’ün Bursa’daki köşkünün ve Çelikpalas Oteli’nin ait olduğu şirketteki, 1938 yılında 34.830 lira değerinde olan hissesinin, diğer evler gibi, Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Makbule Boysan’a intikal ettiği sonucuna varılmaktadır. Ziya Arkant’ın, Meclisteki konuşmasında Bursa’daki köşkün de Makbule Boysan’ın tasarrufuna geçtiğini, daha sonra bu köşkü sattığını açıklaması bu sonucu doğrulamaktadır. Atatürk’ün bağışladığını duyurduğu Bursa’daki köşkün neden Makbule Boysan’a kaldığı konusunu incelemek yerinde olacaktır. Atatürk 2 Şubat 1938’de gönderdiği yazıyla, Bursa’daki köşkünü ve Çelikpalas Oteli’ndeki hissesini Bursa Belediyesine hibe etmiş, bu bilginin basında yer almasıyla kamuoyu da bilgilendirilmişti. Ancak, bunların Makbule Boysan’a kalmasından anlaşılmaktadır ki, Atatürk yazısında açıkladığı hibeye ilişkin olarak yapması gereken resmi işlemleri gerçekleştirememiştir. Çiftliklerin devrinde, önce kamuoyunun bilgilendirildiği, resmi işlemlerin ise kanuni düzenlemeden sonra yapıldığı görülmektedir. Atatürk 11 Haziran 1937’de çiftliklerini bağışladığını duyurmuş, bu bağışa ilişkin resmi işlem ise, 7 Ocak 1938’deki kanuni düzenlemeden sonra, 11 Mayıs 1938’de yapılmıştı. Bursa’daki hibelerde de benzer bir süreci izlemek istediği anlaşılmaktadır. Ancak, Şubat 1938’den sonra Atatürk’ün sağlığı bozulmuş, bu nedenle resmi işlemleri gerçekleştiremeden vefat etmiştir. Atatürk 11 Mayıs 1938’de çiftliklerinin bağışı için resmi işlemi gerçekleştirirken, acaba 2 Şubat 1938’de hibe ettiğini açıkladığı Bursa’daki köşkünü de bağışlayabilir miydi? Zira 11 Mayıs 1938’de çiftliklerinin dışında, bazı arsalar ile bir oteli ve altındaki dükkânları Ankara Belediyesine bağışlamıştı. Atatürk gayrimenkullerini ikiye bölmeye, vasiyetini yazdığı Eylül 1938’de karar vermişti. Hayatta bulunduğu müddetçe üzerinde kalmasını istediği Çankaya’daki gayrimenkullerini vasiyetiyle bağışlamıştı. Ancak bu bağış, vefatından sonra gerçekleşecekti. Çankaya’daki gayrimenkullerinin dışında kalan ve ikinci grup olarak adlandırdığı gayrimenkullerini ise, daha hayattayken bağışlamaya karar vermişti. Bunun için de Ankara’ya dönmeyi beklemişti . Bursa’daki köşküne ilişkin resmi işlemleri de bu kapsamda yapmak istediği anlaşılmaktadır. b. Makbule Boysan’ın Atatürk’ün Vasiyetine Yaklaşımı Atatürk’ün vasiyeti, 28 Kasım 1938’de Ankara Üçüncü Sulh Hâkimliğinde açılmıştı. Hilmi Uran, vasiyetname hâkim huzurunda açılıp okunduktan sonra, hazır bulunanlarca bir zabıt tutulmak istendiğinde, Makbule Boysan’ın zaptı imzalamaktan çekindiğini ve avukatına danışmak istediğini anlatmıştır. Bu durumun, Makbule Boysan’ın vasiyetnameyi umduğu gibi bulmamasından kaynaklandığını tahmin ettiğini söyleyen Hilmi Uran, Makbule Boysan’ı evinden alıp getiren Şükrü Saraçoğlu’nun buna sinirlendiğini ve onu evine geri bırakmaktan vazgeçtiğini açıklamıştır . Vasiyete ilişkin olarak Cumhuriyet gazetesinde “Tarihi Vasiyetin İnfazı” başlıklı haberde, 2 Aralık 1938’de Ankara Üçüncü Sulh Mahkemesinin, vasiyetnamede ismi geçenlerin reddetme veya kabul etme hususundaki kanuni haklarını kullanması için toplandığı bilgisi yer almıştı. Haberde, Atatürk’ün kanuni mirasçısı olarak davet edilen Makbule Boysan’ın üzüntülü olduğunu söyleyerek, mahkemenin sorularına karşı şimdilik bir şey söyleyemeyeceğini ifade ettiği belirtilmişti. Aynı haberde, vasiyetnamede ismi geçen kişilere ve müesseselere o günlerde tebligat yapılacağı, Mahkemeye o tarihe kadar bu yolda hiçbir müracaatın olmadığı bilgisi de bulunmaktaydı. Ayrıca, Ankara Üçüncü Sulh Mahkemesinin 16 Ocak 1939’da tekrar toplanacağı, bundan sonra vasiyetnamenin derhal uygulanmasına geçileceği bilgisi de verilmişti . 16 Ocak 1939’da toplanacağı belirtilen Ankara Üçüncü Sulh Mahkemesi ile ilgili bir haberin, bu dönemi kapsayacak şekilde Cumhuriyet, Ulus ve Akşam gazetelerinde yapılan incelemede yer almadığı tespit edilmiştir. Vasiyete ilişkin yapılan bir çalışmada, 16 Ocak 1939’da toplanan Mahkemeye Makbule Boysan’ın bir dilekçe ile başvurarak, vasiyetnameye itirazının olmadığını bildirdiği bilgisi bulunmaktadır . Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün vasiyetiyle ilgili olarak duyduğu endişelerini ve değerlendirmelerini ileriki yıllarda açıklamıştır. Bu açıklamasında, bilinen vasiyete inanmadığını, kendisinin bildiği vasiyetin daha farklı olduğunu söylemiştir . Atatürk’ün vasiyetiyle ilgili bu açıklamalar aşağıda ele alınmıştır. Makbule Boysan, vasiyetin açıklandığı zamanki durumunu, “Vefat ettiği zaman vasiyet miras düşünecek halde değildim. Yanıyordum…” şeklinde tanımlamıştır. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün vasiyeti ile ilgili olarak endişelerini şu şekilde açıklamıştır: “Bir heyet huzurunda tebliğ edilen vasiyetnamenin taşıdığı tarihte (5 Eylül 1938’de), ağabeyimin ekmeğini koparacak takati olmadığını biliyorum.”. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün ömrü boyunca kendisine “Hemşire” diye hitap ettiğini, başkalarına takdim ederken de “Hanımefendi” demeyi adet haline getirdiğini belirtmiştir. Bu nedenle, vasiyetle ilgili olarak akıl erdiremediği noktalardan birini de, “Bu sonradan ortaya çıkan vasiyetnamede, benden sadece ‘Makbule’ diye bahsedişidir …” olarak açıklamış ve “İnanmıyorum bu vasiyetnameye…” iddiasında bulunmuştur . Hasan Rıza Soyak, kendisinin hazırlamış olduğu taslakta, aylık bağlanmasını vasiyet ettiği hanımlardan beşinin soyadının yazılı olduğunu, ancak ailesinin soyadını kullanmadığı için Afet Hanım’ın soyadının yazılmadığını belirtmiştir. Hasan Rıza Soyak, Atatürk’ün taslak üzerinde değişiklikler yaptığını, bu konuya zarafetli ve ince bir şekilde yaklaşarak, diğer bayanların da soyadlarını yazmadığını açıklamıştır . Hasan Rıza Soyak konuyu bu şekilde aktarmasına karşın, vasiyetnamede sadece Sabiha Hanım için farklı davranıldığı ve adının “Sabiha Gökçen” olarak yazılı olduğu görülmektedir. Makbule Boysan, yukarıdaki açıklamasıyla, vasiyetin Atatürk tarafından yazılmadığını ya da bilinci yerindeyken yazılmadığını, dolayısıyla gerçek olmadığını iddia etmiştir. Ancak yukarıda detaylı olarak açıklandığı gibi, tanıkların anlatımları, Atatürk’ün bilinçli bir şekilde vasiyetini kendi el yazısıyla yazdığı yönündedir. Sabiha Gökçen de, Atatürk’ün 5 Eylül 1938’de kâğıt kalem isteyerek vasiyetini yazdığını açıklamıştır . Atatürk’ün yanında çalışanlar da, tanıklarınkine benzer anlatımlarda bulunmuştur. Cemal Granda, Atatürk’ün 5 Eylül 1938’de vasiyetnamesini hazırladığını ve kendi eliyle 6 Ekim 1938’de notere verdiğini anlatmıştır . Nuri Ulusu Atatürk’ün kendisine, Dr. Neşet Ömer (İrdelp) ile birlikte bir misafirinin geleceğini, geldiklerinde Hasan Rıza (Soyak) ile birlikte doğruca odasına getirmesini ve görüşme süresince kapıda bekleyerek içeri kimseyi almamasını söylediğini anlatmıştır. Nuri Ulusu, misafir gelen kişinin noter olduğunu sonradan öğrendiğini ve bir buçuk saat kadar Atatürk’ün odasında kaldıklarını belirtmiştir . Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün vefatından bir sene kadar önce kendisine, “Müsaade eder misin, malımı millete bağışlayayım?” dediğini, kendisinin de tereddütsüz olarak, “Derhal ver, rahat etmek istersen, hemen ver. Derhal, hiç durma.” dediğini anlatmıştır. Aynı gece, Makbule Boysan’ın da hazır bulunduğu ortamda Atatürk İsmet İnönü’ye, malları için, “Hemşireye sordum. Bana derhal vermemi tavsiye etti.” demiş, İsmet İnönü de, bunun yeterli olmadığını, bir kanun çıkartmak gerektiğini söylemiştir. Makbule Boysan bu kanunla ilgili olarak, “Kanun, zaten hazırmış… imzalattılar.” açıklamasında bulunmuştur. Makbule Boysan, o gece kocasıyla birlikte Dolmabahçe’de kaldığını, ertesi sabah Atatürk’ün kendisine, “Millete bağışladığım maldan sana artık bir hayır yok. Ama sana da ihtiyacının on mislini bıraktım.” dediğini açıklamıştır. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün, Hasan Rıza Soyak’tan kendisinin aylık ev masrafının 700 lira olduğunu öğrendiğini, on misli derken bu rakamın on mislini kastettiğini belirtmiştir. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün kendisine yaptığını söylediği bu açıklamadan dolayı şu tespiti yapmıştır: “İşte, benim bildiğim vasiyet budur.” Bu açıklamasında ayrıca, Atatürk’ün bilinen vasiyeti için, “Aslı yoktur.” iddiasında bulunmuştur. Makbule Boysan, bu olaydan sonra Atatürk’ün önce Bursa’ya, hastalığının artması sonrasında da İstanbul’a gittiğini anlatmıştır . Makbule Boysan bu konuşmanın, Atatürk’ün vefatından bir yıl önce Dolmabahçe’de gerçekleştiğini açıklamıştı. Konuşmanın, Atatürk’ün İstanbul’dan Karadeniz seyahatine çıkacağı Haziran 1937’de yapılmış olması olasılığı yüksektir. Yukarıda açıklandığı gibi, Atatürk Karadeniz seyahatine çıkmak üzere İstanbul’da iken, İsmet İnönü ile konuyu görüşmüş, çiftliklerini Hazineye hibe etmeye karar verdiğini açıklamıştı. 11 Haziran 1937’de de çiftliklerini Hazineye bağışladığını duyurmuştu. Makbule Boysan’ın bu konuşmayla ilgili olarak anlattıklarında bazı uyumsuzluklar dikkat çekmektedir. Makbule Boysan, bu konuşmadan sonra Atatürk’ün Bursa’ya gittiğini söylemişti. Oysa Atatürk, vefatından bir sene önce, 1937 yılında Bursa’ya hiç gitmemiştir . Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün malını millete bağışlamak istediğini söylemesi üzerine, İsmet İnönü’nün, bunun yeterli olmadığını, bir kanun çıkartmak gerektiğini söylediğini anlatmıştı. Yukarıda açıklandığı gibi, Atatürk’ün mallarını bağışlamasıyla ilgili iki kanun hazırlanmıştı. Birincisi, malların Makbule Hanım’a bırakılmadan bağışlanabilmesi için 12 Haziran 1933’de kabul edilen Kanun’du . Diğeri ise, 7 Ocak 1938’de kabul edilen ve Atatürk’ün 11 Haziran 1937 tarihli mektubuyla Hazineye bağışladığı bütün menkul ve gayrimenkul mallarının devredildiği Devlet Ziraat İşletmeleri Kurumu Kanuni idi . Makbule Boysan’ın, imzalatıldığını söylediği kanunun bu kanunlar olmadığı, kanun ifadesiyle, Atatürk’ün 11 Haziran 1937’de Başvekâlete gönderdiği ve çiftliklerini bağışlamaya karar verdiğini açıklayan yazısını kastettiği anlaşılmaktadır. Makbule Boysan, senelerdir açıklamadan içinde güçlükle sakladığını söylediği acısını şu şekilde anlatmıştır: Atatürk Dolmabahçe’de ağır hastayken karnından su alınması gerektiğinde, önce kız kardeşine sorulmasını ve onayının alınmasını, daha sonra işlemin yapılmasını istemişti. Atatürk’ün bu arzusunun yerine getirilmemesini, “Her zaman aramızda bir mani olan Hasan Rıza Bey (Soyak), bu defa da Atatürk’le alakadar olmaktan beni alıkoyuyordu. Bunu hiç unutamıyorum.” sözleriyle açıklamıştır . Makbule Boysan bu açıklamasıyla, aslının olmadığını söylediği vasiyetle ilgili suçlamalarını, dolaylı olarak Hasan Rıza Soyak’a yöneltmiştir. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün bir gün kendisine: “Ne senin ve ne benim paramız olacak… Her şeyimiz, yalnız ve yalnız, bize bunları veren milletin olacaktır…” dediğini açıklamıştır . Atatürk’ün bu sözünü aktarmasından anlaşılmaktadır ki, Makbule Boysan’ın, Atatürk’ün Hazineye bağışladığı çiftlikleriyle ilgili bir itirazı olmamıştır. Zaten Makbule Boysan da, yukarıda değinildiği gibi, Atatürk’ün malını millete bağışlamasını istemiştir. Makbule Boysan’ın inanmadığını ve aslının olmadığını açıkladığı şey Atatürk’ün bilinen vasiyetidir. Makbule Boysan, Atatürk’ün kendisine söylediğini belirttiği vasiyete göre, kendisine bırakılan aylık miktar, aylık ev masrafının on katı, yani 7.000 lira olmalıydı. Makbule Boysan’ın bu açıklamasından hareketle, Atatürk’ün vasiyetinin genelinden şikâyetçi olmadığı, sadece kendisine bırakılan miktarı az bulduğu anlaşılmaktadır. 3. MAKBULE ATADAN’IN EKONOMİK DURUMU Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Makbule Boysan’ın ekonomik durumunun nasıl olduğunu ortaya koymadan önce, Atatürk’ün sağlığında, iki kardeş arasındaki mali ilişkiyi incelemek yerinde olacaktır. Atatürk’ün Türkiye İş Bankasındaki “4 Numaralı Şahsi Hesabında” “hususi tasarrufları” bulunmaktaydı . Atatürk bu şahsi hesabından Makbule Boysan’a, 6 Temmuz 1927’den başlayarak 1938 yılı sonuna kadar, her ay düzenli olarak 200 lira ödemiştir . Atatürk’ün Türkiye İş Bankasındaki “2 Numaralı hesabından” da Makbule Boysan’a üç ödemede bulunulmuştur. Bu hesaptan, 15 Ekim 1934’te 1.000 lira, 26 Eylül 1936’da 20 lira ve 9 Ağustos 1937’de 2.500 lira Makbule Boysan’a ödenmiştir . 9 Ağustos 1937’de Makbule Boysan’a ödenen 2.500 liranın geri ödemesiyle ilgili olduğu anlaşılan bir belge bulunmaktadır. Bu belgeye göre, Atatürk kız kardeşine, geri ödemesi aylık 200 lira olan bir kredi açmıştı. Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında da borç devam ettiği için, Türkiye İş Bankası, Makbule Boysan’ın Aralık 1938’de yatırdığı 200 lirayı geçici hesaba almış ve konuyu Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine sormuştu . Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi de, Makbule Boysan’ın aylık taksit ödemelerinin, Atatürk’ün İş Bankasında bulunan “cari alacaklı hesabına” nakledilmesini istemişti87. Hasan Rıza Soyak, Atatürk’ün “2 numaralı hesabından” hiçbir şahsi harcama yapmadığını açıklamıştır . Yukarıdaki belge, bu bilgi ile birlikte değerlendirildiğinde, Atatürk’ün “2 numaralı hesabından” Makbule Boysan’a yapılan ödemelerin, karşılıksız bir ödeme olmadığı, kredi kullandırılması şeklinde yapıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Türkiye İş Bankasındaki “2 Numaralı hesap” dökümünde, Makbule Hanım’ın kocasının Türkiye İş Bankasından kullandığı anlaşılan krediye kefil olunduğuna ilişkin bilgi de bulunmaktadır. 15 Eylül 1927’de, “2 Numaralı hesaptaki” 30.000 lira, Mustafa Mecdi Bey’in (Boysan), “açık kredi hesabına mukabil (karşılık) kefalet olarak bloke” edilmişti. 23 Şubat 1935’de ise, “bloke edilen paranın iadesi” açıklamasıyla 30.000 lira üzerindeki bloke kaldırılmıştı . Atatürk, ekonomik anlamda destekte bulunmakla birlikte, eniştesinin ticaretle uğraşmasını uygun görmemiştir. Cemal Granda, eniştesinin İstanbul’daki fabrikası ile ilgili olarak, Atatürk’ün maliye bakanına şunları söylediğini aktarmıştır: “Ne yapıp yap. Bu adama vergi koy. Fabrikayı kapamaya mecbur kalsın. Çünkü fabrika çalışırsa piyasada benim adımı kötüler. Benim namıma istediğini yapabilir. Yapmak istemese de öyle sanırlar.” Cemal Granda, vergi konulup konulmadığını bilmediğini, ancak çok geçmeden Mustafa Mecdi Boysan’ın fabrikasının kapandığını ve iflas ettiğini anlatmıştır . Gaziantep Milletvekili Cemil Said Barlas, Meclisteki konuşmasında bu konuya değinerek, Atatürk’ün “yakınlarına hiçbir istisnada bulunmadığını”, oysa Atatürk’ten çok daha az hizmetleri olan diktatörlerin, kahramanların kendi yakınlarına istismar ettikleri kıymetlerin sonsuz olduğunu açıklamıştır . a. Makbule Atadan’ın Yaşadığı Geçim Sıkıntısı Atatürk’ün vasiyeti gereğince Makbule Boysan’a aylık 1.000 lira maaş bağlanmış, Çankaya’da oturduğu ev de ömür boyu kullanımına bırakılmıştı. Atatürk’ün manevi evladı Abdürrahim Tuncak, Makbule Boysan’ın 1.000 liralık maaşı ile Ankara’da geçinemeyeceğini anlayınca, “daha sakin, münzevi yaşayabilirim” düşüncesiyle İstanbul’a gitmeye karar verdiğini anlatmıştır . Atatürk’ten kalan Trabzon’daki köşk Trabzon Belediyesi tarafından istimlâk edilmişti. Erzurum’daki ev de Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumuna satılmıştı. Diğer köşkler ve evlerin de benzer şekilde satıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Bunlara rağmen, ekonomik durumunun iyi olmadığı anlaşılan Makbule Boysan’ın, ileriki dönemde bazı girişimlerde bulunduğu görülmektedir. Makbule Atadan 7 Eylül 1947’de Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine gönderdiği mektubunda, Atatürk’ün vasiyeti gereğince, kesintiler çıktıktan sonra kendisine ödenmekte olan 840 lirayla geçinemediğini, paranın tahsis edildiği dönem ile o günkü dönem arasında satın alma açısından en az beş misli fark bulunduğunu yazdı. Vasiyetin hazırlandığı zamanki geçinme şartlarına uygun olarak tahsis edilen paranın, artık apartman kirasını, şoför ve hizmetçi giderleri gibi masraflarını karşılayamadığını, kocasından da boşandığından, kendisiyle yakından ilgilenecek kimsenin olmadığını açıkladı. Atatürk’ün hayatta kalmış yegâne kardeşi ve mirasçısı olduğunu, Atatürk’ün vasiyeti ile istediği arzusunun, yaşadığı müddetçe kendisine müreffeh bir hayat sürmesini sağlamak olduğunu belirti. Bu nedenle, kalan ömrünü rahatça geçirebilmesi için ödeneğinin arttırılmasını istedi. Vasiyetnameye göre böyle bir artışın mümkün görülmemesi durumunda ise, alınacak başka tedbirlerle ihtiyaçlarının giderilmesini, böylece Atatürk’ün arzusu olan, kendisini müreffeh yaşatma isteğinin yerine getirilmesini talep etti . Cumhuriyet Halk Partisinden 16 Eylül 1947’de verilen kısa cevapta, her ay verilen 1.000 liralık ödeneğin vasiyetnameye dayandığı ve arttırılmasının Partinin yetkisinde olmadığı bildirildi . Makbule Atadan, Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine 8 Aralık 1947 tarihinde ulaşan diğer mektubunda: Atatürk’ün vasiyetinden bağlanan maaşıyla geçinmesinin imkânsız hale geldiğini ve “malul bulunduğunu” yazdı. Otomobil masrafının ve şoför parasının maaşının yarısına denk geldiğini, İstanbul’da evi olmadığı için 200 lira kira verdiğini açıkladı. Bu nedenle, ağabeyinin vatana yaptığı hizmetler dikkate alınarak, kendisine vatan hizmeti tertibinden aylık bağlanması talebinde bulundu. Makbule Atadan bu mektubunu aynı zamanda Cumhurbaşkanlığına, Meclis Başkanlığına, Başbakanlığa ve Demokrat Parti Başkanlığına da gönderdi . Makbule Atadan’ın bu isteği dikkate alındı ve kendisine vatani hizmet tertibinden 1.000 lira aylık bağlanmasına ilişkin hazırlanan kanun tasarısı ilk kez 16 Şubat 1948’de Mecliste görüşüldü. Görüşmede, tasarıyı destekleyen ve reddeden milletvekilleri söz aldı. Kütahya Milletvekili Ahmet Tahtabiçen konuşmasında, vatana hizmet açısından Atatürk’ün en büyük örneği teşkil ettiğini, Türk milletinin, Atatürk’e ait olan her hatıraya, onun şahsiyetine yakışır bir değer vererek bütün milletlere örnek oluşturduğunu söyledi. Bu değerlendirmesine rağmen, memleket uğruna canlarını feda etmiş kimselerin yetim çocuklarına 2 ile 50 lira arasında aylık veren devletin, Makbule Atadan için aylık 1.000 lira öngörmesini eleştirdi ve tasarının reddedilmesi için bir takrir verdi. Diyarbakır Milletvekili İhsan Hamid Tigrel, Atatürk’ün memlekete hizmetinin ve bu hizmetin kalplerindeki yerinin çok büyük olduğunu, bu yüzden yalnız onun hatırasına değil, ona ait olan her şeye hürmet etmeyi ve korumayı vatani ve millî bir vazife olarak kabul ettiklerini anlattı. Bu nedenle, Atatürk’ün kardeşine hemen maaş bağlamaktan zevk duyacaklarını belirtti. Ancak, vatanı için hayatlarını verenlerin yakınlarına 60 ile 250 lira arasında maaş verilirken , ayrıca yakında teklif edilecek olan Birinci Büyük Millet Meclisi üyelerine verilmesi öngörülen miktarın da üstünde olarak, Makbule Atadan’a 1.000 lira maaş verilmesini uygun görmedi. Bu nedenle, maaşın 300 liraya indirilmesi için bir takrir verdi. İhsan Hamid Tigrel ayrıca, maaş bağlanması konusunu inceleyen Bütçe Komisyonun, Makbule Atadan’ın, Atatürk’ten kalanları tükettiğini ve elinde sadece 1.000 liralık aylık maaşın kaldığını tespit ettiğini de açıkladı. Gaziantep Milletvekili Cemil Said Barlas, bu maaşın Makbule Atadan’ın şahsı için değil, “Millî Kahramanın” kimsesiz kalmış, tedaviye muhtaç olan kız kardeşinin tedavi ve bakım parası için olduğunu, bu yüzden 1.000 liranın verilmesini teklif etti. Barlas ayrıca, Atatürk hayatta olsaydı ve kız kardeşine tahsisat meselesi hakkında müzakere açıldığını duysaydı azap duyacağını da söyledi. Seyhan Milletvekili Sinan Tekelioğlu, Atatürk’ün kardeşine geçimini fazlasıyla sağlayacak miktarı vasiyetiyle bıraktığını, ancak 70 yaşına yaklaşmış olan Makbule Atadan’ın hastalığı dolayısıyla bunu tamamen tükettiğini anlattı. Tekelioğlu, vatani hizmet tertibinden değil, Atatürk’ün bıraktığı mallardan 1.000 lira daha verilmesinin uygun olduğunu, Makbule Atadan’ın düşüncesinin de bu yönde olduğunu açıkladı. Bütçe Komisyonu Sözcüsü Ankara Milletvekili Muammer Eriş bu teklife verdiği cevapta, Atatürk’ün vasiyetinden ilave bir maaş bağlanmasının mümkün olmadığını, Makbule Atadan’ın, doktor raporları ile belgelenmiş olan sıhhi durumunu ancak 1.000 lira ile idame edebileceğini, kabul edilmesi durumunda eline 850 lira daha geçeceğini, bu yüzden tasarının aynen kabul edilmesini istedi. Eskişehir Milletvekili Emin Sazak, bu maaşın gerçekten bir ihtiyaç ise, kimsenin reddedeceğini zannetmediğini, ancak bildiği kadarıyla Atatürk’ün başka şeylerinin de Makbule Atadan’a kaldığını şu şekilde açıkladı: “Atatürk’ün millete bağışladığından başka birtakım metrukâtı (mirası) vardır. Altın kalemden elbiseye kadar, çok şeyler, antika şeyler, bu hanıma kalmıştır. Sonra bazı yerlerde mesela Konya’da, Trabzon’da evleri vardı, köşkleri vardı. Bunları acaba bedelsiz (olarak) bu hanım devlete mi terk etti? Metrukâtını falan da mı terk etti? Kalem ve emsali gibi antika şeyler vardı, bunlar ne oldu? Bu hususta biraz izahat verilirse çok iyi olur, buradaki köşkü mühimdir… İzah etsinler de yerinde bir şeyse para vermekten çekinecek kimse yoktur.” Yozgat Milletvekili Ziya Arkant, Emin Sazak’ın bahsettiği köşkün Makbule Hanım’ın ölünceye kadar kullanımına sunulduğunu ve vasiyet gereğince satılamayacağını, köşkün halen Çankaya’da boş olarak durduğunu açıkladı. Atatürk’ün vasiyetnamesi dışında kalan Trabzon, Bursa ve Samsun’daki birkaç tane emlakinin Makbule Hanım’ın tasarrufuna geçtiğini, daha sonra bunları sattığını, o gün için elinde mevcut bir şey kalmadığını kendilerinin de yeni öğrendiğini anlattı. Bu konuşmaların yapıldığı oturumda yeterli sayı bulunmadığından, tasarı için oylama yapılamadı . 18 Şubat 1948’deki oturumda, Makbule Atadan’a vatani hizmet tertibinden 1.000 lira aylık bağlanması hakkındaki Kanun 197 kabul, 26 ret ve 4 çekimser oy ile kabul edildi . Meclisteki bu görüşmeler basının ön sayfalarında geniş ölçüde yer buldu. 17 Şubat 1948 tarihli Akşam ve Cumhuriyet gazeteleri, Mecliste hararetli görüşmelerin yapıldığını, Demokrat Parti milletvekilleri ile bazı Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi milletvekillerinin tasarıya karşı çıktıklarını yazmıştı. Bu gazeteler Meclis görüşmelerini de detaylı olarak yayınlamışlardı . Aynı günkü Ulus gazetesi de, herhangi bir yorum yapmadan Meclis görüşmelerini özet olarak duyurmuştu . b. Makbule Atadan’a Miras Kaldığı Söylenen Diğer Şeyler Makbule Atadan’a maaş bağlanması konusu Mecliste görüşülürken, söz alan milletvekilleri, Atatürk’ten Makbule Atadan’a kalan şeyler hakkında açıklamalarda bulunmuşlardı. Bunların incelenmesi yerinde olacaktır. Emin Sazak konuşmasında Atatürk’ten kalan eşyalar için şunları söylemişti: “Atatürk’ün millete bağışladığından başka birtakım metrukâtı (mirası) vardır. Altın kalemden elbiseye kadar, çok şeyler, antika şeyler, bu hanıma kalmıştır… Kalem ve emsali gibi antika şeyler vardı, bunlar ne oldu?”. Makbule Atadan’ın bu konuya ilişkin bir açıklaması şu şekildedir: “Hatta, bu hadiselerden (Atatürk’ün mallarını millete bağışlamasından) bir müddet evvel, yatak odasındaki kasayı göstererek: Bu kasa senindir. Ötekiler de senin… diye göstermiş olduğu kasaların da, öldükten sonra hiçbirini görmedim. Nereye götürüldüklerini de bilmiyorum.” Emin Sazak’ın bahsettiği, altın kalemden elbiseye kadar olan antika şeylerin büyük çoğunluğunun Çankaya’da olması gerektiği anlaşılmaktadır. Atatürk vasiyetiyle, Çankaya’daki bütün menkul mallarını Cumhuriyet Halk Partisine bağışlamıştı. Hilmi Uran’ın verdiği bilgiye göre, Atatürk’ün Çankaya’daki menkul malları mahkemece tespit edilerek, bir kısmı iki kasa içinde Ziraat Bankasına teslim edilmiş, bir kısmı halkevine verilmiş, mefruşat şeklindeki kısmı da Çankaya’daki küçük köşkte bırakılmıştı . Ziraat Bankasına teslim edilen Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarının bulunduğu iki çelik dolap, 14 Mart 1955’de Ankara Üçüncü Sulh Hukuk Hâkimi, Maliye Bakanlığı temsilcisi, Ziraat Bankası yetkilileri ve Cumhuriyet Halk Partili üç temsilciden oluşan heyet huzurunda açıldı. İçlerinden, yakut taşlarla işlenmiş iki tane Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi rozeti; manevi çocukları Sabiha ve Zehra’ya ait olduğu 1938 tarihli tutanakla belirtilen on altın; çoğu pırlanta, yakut, elmas gibi değerli taşlarla işlenmiş çok sayıda ağızlık, tabaka ve saat; nişan yüzüğü; “Ayetel Kürsi”nin yazılı olduğu nefti bir muhafazalığa yerleştirilmiş pirinç tanesi çıktı . Emin Sazak’ın bahsettiği ve Makbule Atadan’ın görmedim dediği Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarının (antika şeylerin) büyük çoğunluğunun, bu çelik dolaplardan çıkan şeyler olduğu değerlendirilmektedir. Bununla birlikte, Makbule Atadan tarafından, Atatürk’ün isminin ilk harflerinin kazılı olduğu altın bir sigaralık bir kuyumcuya satılmıştır . Bu nedenle, Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarının (antika şeylerin) büyük çoğunluğunun Çankaya’da kalmakla beraber, bazılarının Makbule Atadan’a kaldığı ve bunların bazılarının da satıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Emin Sazak, Atatürk’ten kaldığını söylediği köşk için, “Buradaki köşkü mühimdir.” demişti. Ziya Arkant konuşmasında, bu köşkün vasiyet gereğince satılamayacağını, Makbule Hanım’ın ölünceye kadar kullanımına bırakıldığını, köşkün halen Çankaya’da boş olarak durduğunu anlatmıştı. Bu açıklamadan, Emin Sazak’ın bahsettiği köşkün, Atatürk’ün vasiyetiyle ömür boyu Makbule Hanım’ın kullanımına bıraktığı Çankaya’daki köşk olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Hilmi Uran, vasiyetnameyle ömür boyu Makbule Boysan’a tahsis edilen Çankaya’daki bu köşkte, Makbule Boysan’ın oturmaya rağbet etmeyerek kiraya vermek istediğini, Cumhurbaşkanlığı Köşkü’ne çok yakın olan bu yerde kiracı bulunmasını istemeyen Cumhuriyet Halk Partisinin, 20.000 lira kadar bir bedel karşılığında faydalanma hakkını Makbule Boysan’dan satın aldığını açıklamıştır . Emin Sazak’ın değindiği diğer bir konu ise Atatürk’ten kalan evlerdi. Bu konuda şunları söylemişti: “… Bazı yerlerde mesela Konya’da, Trabzon’da evleri vardı, köşkleri vardı…”. Ziya Arkant da yaptığı açıklamada, Atatürk’ün vasiyetname dışı kalmış Trabzon, Bursa ve Samsun’da birkaç tane emlaki olduğunu, bunların Makbule Boysan’ın tasarrufuna geçtiğini söylemişti. Yukarıda açıklandığı gibi, Atatürk’e evler hediye edilmişti. Atatürk vasiyetiyle değil, hayattayken bağışlamak istediği bu evlerini, vasiyetini yazdıktan sonra Ankara’ya döner dönmez bağışlamayı amaçlamıştı. Ancak vefatı sonrasında bu evlerin, kanuni mirasçısı Makbule Boysan’a intikal ettiği tapu kayıtları üzerinden ortaya konulmuştur. Tapu kayıtlarından ortaya konulan diğer bir konu da, bu evlerin kamulaştırıldığı veya Makbule Boysan tarafından satıldığıdır. c. Makbule Atadan’dan Kalan Miras Makbule Atadan’ın vefatı sonrasında, mirasçısı olduğunu iddia edenler arasında anlaşmazlık yaşandı ve sorunun çözümü için mahkemeye başvuruldu. Miras için dava açan kişilerce, yüz binlerce lira değerinde mücevheratın ve 60.000 lira değerinde otomobilin, hastalığının ilerlediği ve komaya girdiği dönemde edindiği son evlatlığı tarafından ele geçirildiği ileri sürüldü. Makbule Atadan’ın dört evlatlığı bulunmaktaydı. İddiaya göre, son evlatlık işlemi Makbule Atadan’ın şuurunun yerinde olmadığı dönemde yapıldığından kanuna uygun değildi . Makbule Atadan’ın son evlatlığı olarak bilinen Abdürrahim Tuncak bu konu hakkında açıklamada bulunmuştur. Buna göre, Makbule Atadan, yakın olarak görüştüğü Abdürrahim Tuncak’ı Aralık 1954’te İstanbul’a çağırarak evlatlığı yapmak istemişti. Ancak, kanun gereğince aralarında on sekiz yıl yaş farkı olması gerektiği öğrenilince (Aralarında on altı yıl yaş farkı bulunmaktaydı.), Makbule Atadan bu kez Abdürrahim Tuncak’ın eşini, 12. Asliye Mahkemesinde gerçekleştirilen işlemle evlatlığı yapmıştı. Makbule Atadan, ileride bir sorun yaşanmaması için tedbir de alarak, Haydarpaşa Numune Hastanesinden akli melekelerinin yerinde olduğuna dair bir rapor da almıştı108. Abdürrahim Tuncak’ın anlatımına göre, Makbule Atadan Gülhane Askeri Hastanesinde geçirdiği ilk kriz sonrasında, Sabiha Gökçen’in de bulunduğu bir ortamda, içinde yüzük, küpe, bilezik, annesinin altın saati, inci, Atatürk’ün tabanca kol düğmeleri gibi özel eşyalarını sakladığı çantasını kendisine vermişti. Ancak Makbule Atadan’ın vefatı sonrasında, Atatürk’ün dedelerinin amcalarının çocukları tarafından, bu çantanın Abdürrahim Tuncak tarafından kaçırıldığı şikâyetinde bulunulmuştu. Bu kişilerce, evlatlık işlemleri Makbule Atadan’ın hastalığı sırasında yapıldığı iddiasıyla, miras için mahkemeye başvurulmuştu. Gerek Atatürk’ün, gerekse Makbule Atadan’ın bu kişileri akraba olarak tanıyıp temas etmediklerini anlatan Abdürrahim Tunçak’a göre: Makbule Atadan mirasının bu kişilere değil evlatlıklarına kalması için girişimde bulunmuştu. Arabasını, diğer evlatlıklarının huzurunda kendisine bıraktığını, ayrıca Makbule Atadan’ın büyük bir mirasının da bulunmadığını açıklamıştı . Emin Sazak, Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarının (antika şeylerin) Makbule Atadan’a kaldığını söylemişti. Ancak, Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarının büyük çoğunluğunun Çankaya’da bulunduğu ve Atatürk’ün vefatı sonrasında Ziraat Bankasında muhafaza edildiği, Atatürk’ün bazı özel eşyalarının ise Makbule Atadan’a 106 Güz - 2015 kaldığı, bunlardan altın sigaralığın satıldığı ile ilgili bilgi yukarıda verilmişti. Makbule Atadan’da kalan Atatürk’ün özel eşyalarından, tabanca kol düğmeleri gibi şeylerin ise, Atatürk’ün manevi evladı olan Abdürrahim Tuncak’a kaldığı anlaşılmaktadır.   SONUÇ Atatürk, Bursa’daki köşkünü ve Çelikpalas Oteli’ndeki hissesini 2 Şubat 1938’de Bursa Belediyesine hediye ettiğini duyurmuştu. Ancak, Bursa’daki köşkünün ve Çelikpalas Oteli’ndeki hissesinin kanuni mirasçısı Makbule Boysan’a kaldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Bunları bağışladığını duyurmasına rağmen, Atatürk’ün, hastalığı nedeniyle bağışla ilgili resmi işlemleri gerçekleştiremeden vefat ettiği anlaşılmaktadır. Atatürk’ün, “şahsi hesabındaki” tasarrufundan Makbule Boysan’a Temmuz 1927’den itibaren her ay 200 lira ödemesi, bunun dışındaki yardımları ise, şahsi harcamasının bulunmadığı “2 numaralı hesabından” kredi kullandırılması şeklinde yapması, Atatürk’ün kız kardeşine özel bir ayrıcalık tanımadığını, aralarındaki mali ilişkilerde kurallı ve mesafeli davrandığını göstermektedir. Makbule Atadan, Atatürk’ün bilinen vasiyetinin gerçek olmadığını ve bu nedenle inanmadığını açıklamıştır. Aslında, sadece kendisine bırakılan aylık 1.000 lirayı az bulduğu, bu miktarın yedi katının bırakılmasını beklediği için, bilinen vasiyete inanmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Bunun dışında, vasiyetin geri kalanına bir itirazının olmadığı görülmektedir. Makbule Atadan’ın, Atatürk’ün mallarını bağışlamasıyla ilgili itirazı sadece bu konuyla sınırlı kalmıştır. Atatürk’ün sorusu üzerine, Atatürk’ün çiftliklerini bağışlamasını onayladığını söylemesi, bu tespiti doğrulamaktadır. Makbule Atadan’ın, Atatürk’ün “Ne senin ve ne benim paramız olacak… Her şeyimiz, yalnız ve yalnız, bize bunları veren milletin olacaktır…” sözünü aktarmasından, Atatürk’ün bu düşüncesini benimsediği, dolayısıyla kendisinin de bir servet peşinde olmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Makbule Atadan’ın ekonomik konulardaki isteği, alıştığı yaşam standardını sürdürebilecek kadar bir gelire sahip olmaktı. Bu nedenle, bilinen vasiyetle kendisine bırakılanları az bulmuş ve bu vasiyete inanmamıştır. Atatürk’ten kendisine kalan evleri, ayrıca Atatürk’ün bazı özel eşyalarını satmasının nedeni de, bu yaşam standardını sürdürme isteğidir. Makbule Atadan’ın talebi sonrasında, 1948 yılında kendisine devlet tarafından 1.000 lira maaş bağlanması, Atatürk’ten kendisine kalanları tükettiğini ve geçim sıkıntısı içine düştüğünü göstermektedir. Atatürk’ün vasiyetiyle parasını, hisse senetlerini ve Çankaya’daki menkul ve gayrimenkullerini bağışladığı Cumhuriyet Halk Partisinin, Makbule Atadan’ın geçim sıkıntısını rahatlatmak için yardımcı olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. 108 Güz - 2015 Samsun’daki evi önce kiralaması, sonra satın alması; Çankaya’daki köşkün kullanım hakkını para karşılığında satın alması bu durumu doğrulamaktadır. Ancak, Makbule Atadan’ın talebine rağmen, vasiyet gereğince ödenen aylık 1.000 liralık maaşı arttırmaması, yine talebine rağmen geçim sıkıntısını gidermek için başka bir tedbir almaması, yaptığı yardımların belirli sınırlar içinde kaldığını da açıklamaktadır. Devlet yöneticileri tarafından Makbule Atadan’ın sorunlarıyla yakından ilgilenilmiştir. Cumhuriyet Halk Partisinin iktidarı döneminde, talebi üzerine, özel bir kanun çıkartılarak devlet tarafından kendisine maaş bağlanması; Demokrat Partinin iktidarı döneminde, hastalığıyla yakından ilgilenilmesi, vefatında, bütün devlet erkânının katılımıyla resmi bir cenaze töreni düzenlenmesi, devlet yöneticilerinin, Atatürk’ün kız kardeşine sahip çıktıklarını göstermektedir.  KAYNAKÇA 1. Arşiv: T.C. Başbakanlık Cumhuriyet Arşivi (BCA): BCA, F.K:30.10, K:2, D:12, S:5. BCA, F.K:30.10, K:198, D:355, S:17, S.N:3. BCA, F.K:490.01, K:1598, D:523, S:3, S.N:2, 3, 4, 6, 87, 88, 128. Erzurum Tapu Zabıt Defterleri: C:44, S:63, S.N:4. C:97, S:125, S.N:12. C:119, S:116, S.N:25. Samsun Ulugazi Tapu Kütüğü Defterleri: C:3, S:281 C:40, S:4157 Trabzon Tapu Zabıt Defterleri: C:109/1, S:18, S.N:49. C:150, S:73, S.N:186. C:180, S:1, S.N:49. 2. Resmi Yayınlar: TBMM Zabıt Cerideleri: D:2, C:22, İ:3 D:4, C:16, İ:2. D:5, C:19, İ:2. D:5, C:22, İ:3. TBMM Tutanak Dergisi: D:8, C:10, T:2. 3. Dergi ve Gazeteler: a. Dergi: Dün ve Bugün 110 Güz - 2015 b. Gazeteler: Akın Akşam Cumhuriyet Ulus Zafer 4. Kitaplar ve Makaleler: AYİTER, Nûşin, Miras Hukuku, Sevinç Matbaası, Ankara 1974. BELLİ, Şemsi, Makbule Atadan Anlatıyor Ağabeyim Mustafa Kemal, Ayyıldız Matbaası, Ankara 1959. BİRLİK, Gültekin Kamil, “Mustafa Kemal Atatürk’ün Mal Varlığı”, Belleten, C LXXVIII, S 282, Ankara 2014, s. 757-801. , “Atatürk’ün Erzurum’daki Evi”, Atatürk Araştırma Merkezi Dergisi, C XXIX, S 86, Ankara 2013, s. 27-52. BOZOK, Salih, Yaveri Atatürk’ü Anlatıyor, Can Dündar (Haz.), Doğan Yayıncılık, İstanbul 2001. GÖKÇEN, Sabiha, Atatürk’le Bir Ömür, Oktay Verel (Der.), Altın Kitaplar Yayınevi, İstanbul 2007. GRANDA, Cemal, Atatürk’ün Uşağı Cemal Granda Anlatıyor, Kristal Kitaplar, Ankara 2007. GÖKTÜRK, Hüseyin Avni, Miras Hukuku, Devlet Basımevi, Ankara 1937. GÜLER, Ali, Atatürk Soyu Ailesi ve Öğrenim Hayatı, Kara Harp Okulu Basımevi, Ankara 1999. İNAN, Afet, Atatürk Hakkında Hatıralar ve Belgeler, Türkiye İş Bankası Kültür Yayınları, Ankara 1981. KEYDER, Kemal, 75 Yılda Paranın Serüveni “İş Bankası Nasıl Kuruldu”, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları, İstanbul 1998. KOCABAŞOĞLU, Uygur (ve diğerleri), Türkiye İş Bankası Tarihi, Türkiye İş Bankası Kültür Yayınları, İstanbul 2001. LEVENTOĞLU, Mazhar, Atatürk’ün Vasiyeti, Bahar Matbaası, İstanbul 1968. ÖNDER, Mehmet, Atatürk Evleri Atatürk Müzeleri, Atatürk Kültür, Tarih ve Dil Yüksek Kurumu Atatürk Araştırma Merkezi, Ankara 1988. , Atatürk’ün Yurt Gezileri, Türkiye İş Bankası Kültür Yayınları, Ankara 1975. SOYAK, Hasan Rıza, Atatürk’ten Hatıralar, Yapı ve Kredi Bankası Yayınları, İstanbul 2006. TURGUT, Hulusi (Der.), Atatürk’ün Sırdaşı Kılıç Ali’nin Anıları, Türkiye İş Bankası Kültür Yayınları, İstanbul 2005. Türk İstiklal Harbi, VII’nci Cilt, Genelkurmay Harp Tarihi Başkanlığı Resmi Yayınları, Gnkur. Basımevi, Ankara 1975. ULUSU, Mustafa Kemal (Der.), Atatürk’ün Yanı Başında, Doğan Egmont Yayıncılık, İstanbul 2008. ÜNAYDIN, Ruşen Eşref, Atatürk’ün Hastalığı Profesör Dr. Nihad Reşad Belger’le Mülakat, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara 1959. URAN, Hilmi, Hatıralarım, Künyesiz, Ankara 1959.